


thunderstorms

by orphan_account



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Thunder and Lightning, babeys i love them, this was the first thing ive finished in a while soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: paul comforts emma about being scared of storms
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 15





	thunderstorms

Emma was scared of thunderstorms. She had been ever since she was little. The whole apotheosis situation didn’t make it any better. Another lightning flash. She curled up into the side of the couch some more. Paul walked over and sat next to her. “What’s wrong,” he asked. She explained her fear and Paul came and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and Emma curled closer to him. he wasn’t exactly warm, but it was more comfortable having someone there with her. Emma pulled a blanket from the arm of the couch and covered them with it. Paul grabbed the remote. “Disney marathon?” he asked. Emma nodded, it was something they would do whenever one of them was stressed or scared. Paul’s favorite movie was either The Sword In The Stone or Black cauldron because there were no songs. Emma’s favorite was Monsters Inc. She wasn’t really sure why. She just liked it. Since Emma was the one afraid he queued up her movie first. Halfway through Sword In The Stone, they were asleep in each other’s arms. The storm was still going on just a lot less. More of a subtle rumble in the background. It was peaceful and they were happy.


End file.
